Mobile Targeted-Content-Message (TCM)-enabled systems can be described as systems capable of delivering targeted content information, such as local weather reports and advertisements targeted to a particular demographic, to wireless communication devices (WCDs), such as cellular telephones or other forms of wireless access terminals (W-ATs). Such systems may also provide a better user experience by presenting non-intrusive targeted-content-messages that are likely to be of interest to a user.
An example of a mobile TCM-enabled system is a mobile targeted advertisement system (MAS) capable of delivering advertisements to wireless communication devices (WCDs). Generally, a MAS can provide such things as an advertisement sales conduit for a cellular provider to provide advertisements on a W-AT, as well as some form of analytical interface to report back on the performance of various advertisement campaigns. A particular consumer benefit of mobile advertising is that it can provide alternate/additional revenue models for wireless services so as to allow more economical access to the wireless services to those consumers willing to accept advertisements. For example, the revenue generated through advertising may allow W-AT users to enjoy various services without paying the full subscription price usually associated with such services.
In order to increase the effectiveness of TCMs on W-ATs, it can be beneficial to provide targeted information, i.e., TCMs which are deemed likely to be well received by, and/or of likely interest to, a particular person or a designated group of people.
Targeted-Content-Message (TCM) information can be based on immediate needs or circumstances, such as a need to find emergency roadside service or the need for information about a travel route. Targeted-Content-Message information can also be based on specific products or services (e.g., games) for which a user has demonstrated past interest, and/or based on demographics, for example, a determination of an age and income group likely to be interested in a particular product. Targeted Advertisements are an example of TCMs.
Targeted advertisements can provide a number of advantages (over general advertisements) including: (1) in an economic structure based on cost per view, an advertiser may be able to increase the value of his advertising budget by limiting paid advertising to a smaller set of prospects; and (2) as targeted advertisements are likely to represent areas of interest for a particular user, the likelihood that users will respond positively to targeted advertisements increases substantially.
Unfortunately, the information that makes some forms of targeted advertising possible may be restricted due to government regulations and the desire of people to limit the dissemination of their personal information. For example, in the US, such government restrictions include the Graham-Leach-Bliley Act (GLBA), Title 47 of the United States Code, Section 222—“Privacy of Customer Information.” In comparison, the European Union has a policy of protecting “personal data” or “any information relating to an identified or identifiable natural person (‘data subject’); an identifiable person is one who can be identified, directly or indirectly, in particular by reference to an identification number or to one or more factors specific to his physical, physiological, mental, economic, cultural or social identity.” Common carriers also may be restricted from using personal information about their subscribers for marketing purposes. For example, the GLBA prohibits access to individually identifiable customer information, as well as the disclosure of location information, without the express prior authorization of the customer.
Thus, new technology for delivering targeted advertising in a wireless communication environment is desirable.